


Oh baby, I'll shut up

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: “Do you know what you want to write about?”Kuroo settled himself next to the other, leaning against the back of the couch and grabbing a pillow between his arms, making himself comfortable. Iwaizumi turned around slightly, just enough to look at the taller male.“Well, I…”“What are you guys doing?” Brown, curly hair popped from the edge of the door, and soon enough Oikawa was standing in front of the two.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Any new ideas?”

“Not really” Iwaizumi, biting the tip of a black pen, answered. The blank piece of paper was staring at him, looking right into his eyes on the table below him, the lack of ink pressuring him to write something. His right hand settled on his hair as he kept on chewing on the pen, left arm comfortably positioned on his leg.

“Do you know what you want to write about?” 

Kuroo settled himself next to the other, leaning against the back of the couch and grabbing a pillow between his arms, making himself comfortable. Iwaizumi turned around slightly, just enough to look at the taller male.

“Well, I…”

“What are you guys doing?” Brown, curly hair popped from the edge of the door, and soon enough Oikawa was standing in front of the two, eyes flying without any shame to the sheet of paper on the table, still as white as snow. 

“Nothing” Iwaizumi said, grabbing the pen with his right hand so his voice didn’t come out muffled. He looked up at Oikawa, who was almost pouting, clearly unsatisfied by the answer “I can’t come up with anything”

“Oh, but we didn’t really promote any new songs for the next concerts or anything. Don’t push your brain too much, Iwa-chan, you know it gets tired easily”

“I’m going to punch you so hard…”

“I’m here too, you know” The both of them looked at the owner of the voice, Kuroo, who had left the pillow resting on his thighs in favor of crossing his arms to look more mad at the other’s antics.

“Right, that. Do you wanna see the X-files with me? They are streaming the fifth season tonight, non-stop. I’ll ask Kou but he’s already asleep”

“What about Makki?”

“He’s staying with Mattsun today”

“Haven’t you seen that like one thousand times already, anyway?”

“You can never see enough of the X-files, Iwa-chan”

“Guys”

Kuroo repeated, a little smirk on his face as his gaze switched between the two. Iwaizumi hoped his blush wasn’t noticeable as he looked down to the piece of paper, if any of them noticed, it wasn’t mentioned. He didn’t look up but heard Oikawa’s chuckle when Kuroo finally agreed to watch the series.

“You coming, Haj?”

“Can’t” He simply answered, gesturing to the table. Kuroo shrugged off, and, despite Oikawa’s pouting at his friend’s rejection, they both moved to the far end of the grey couch. The black haired male leaned back on it, lying comfortably on the longest part of the sofa, once again, surrounded by red pillows. Oikawa, on his part, settled himself on the ground, arms hugging his knees tightly and eyes fixed on the TV screen although all it was showing were the starting credits.

Iwaizumi, hand on his chin as he constantly bit on the pen, spared a few glances to his side, until he finally surrendered, looking with undivided attention at his childhood friend. 

It was late at night, but Oikawa had always liked nighttime better, it gave him the opportunity to stargaze, at least, back when they were in Miyagi. His hair was a little messy, a clear indicator that he hadn’t gone out of home today, his brown locks flew in different angles, each curling at the end. He didn’t need to touch them to know they were soft and faintly smelled like vanilla.

His gaze went lower, settling on his friend’s eyes. They were shining brightly, his chocolate iris barely visible due to how dilated his pupils were. Iwaizumi had seen that exact view many times. It had presented itself through an entire childhood and adolescence full of alien movies and meteors showers. And, although Iwaizumi always found himself incapable of averting his gaze from Oikawa, consequently missing most of those events, he had a feeling he would never get tired of it.

His eyes fixed then on the thousands of light freckles that showered Oikawa’s face, now, in the summer, they were more visible. Iwaizumi could only recall the many times he had drawn constellations over them, connecting the dots one by one, trying to replicate one of Oikawa’s favourites on each cheek.

Before he could drop his gaze towards the other’s lips, his body moved on autopilot. He sat again, this time facing the table below and the sheet of paper that rested on it. He rolled his sleeves up, tongue slightly sticking out. The blank sheet started getting full of ink, as less and less white could be seen on it words and studs filled the piece of paper.

Although the five season of the X-files wasn’t exactly short, Iwaizumi was the last one to go to bed that night. Fully invested on his work and barely noticing the knowing glances Kuroo shot his way.

The next day, Kuroo found him drooling on the couch, brows furrowed as they were used to. The taller male tapped his shoulder, but once he noticed it wouldn’t be enough, he shook the other, earning an angry mumble from him.

“You fell asleep, lovebird. Don’t worry, he’s still in bed too” Kuroo said, tilting his head towards the table, and then, moving towards the kitchen to start making breakfast, it wouldn’t take long, at least for Iwaizumi’s one, he always had black coffee “Did you write anything?”

“I need a chorus” He answered, watching as Kuroo grabbed his mug from the higher shelf without the need of getting on his tiptoes, unconsciously, Iwaizumi frowned a bit more “The rest is done, though”

“That’s actually quite impressive, mind if I see?”

“Smirk and I’ll punch you” Iwaizumi said, taking the coffee he was offered and bouncing a little on the sofa as Kuroo settled next to him, his own cup on his hand.

“Easy there, Geogude. I’d need to see anyway, I’m in the band too, remember?”

“Just shut up and read”

As promised, Kuroo didn’t even smirk while he read the lyrics of the song, and without a word, he gently put the paper back on the table, giving a small sip to his coffee. When he lowered the cup, his lips were, in fact, slightly tilted upwards but Iwaizumi didn’t comment on it. 

“I’ll help you with the chorus”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a recommendation because the chapter doesn't exactly follow the tempo of the song but, you should listen to it while "Shut up" by Greyson Chance is playing, you should start it when you read "The chorus of the song echoed through the speakers..."

The dark blue sky could be seen above them, not a cloud in sight as they were ashamed of obscuring such a view. There were stars, of course, but they weren’t visible, clearly, not being a match for the enormous white lights pointing to the stage. The tension could be cut with a knife, at first, there was silence, as if the crowd had finally understood that the artists weren’t coming back, that the concert had ended, and with it, their unique experience of it. Nineteenth of July, it was the date of the last concert of the tour, after all.

At the backstage, Kuroo wrapped an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his free hand holding a bottle of water, chugging the rest of it in only one motion. His hair was dripping, but Iwaizumi didn’t know if it was the result of a heated performance or the fact that he had previously emptied most of the bottle on his head along with Bokuto. As promised, he had helped Iwaizumi with the chorus, and, although he had wanted to write it himself, Kuroo’s words seemed to fit perfectly with the narrative, besides, he would be the one singing them anyway.

“Are you ready, Haj?” 

As if on cue, the crowd shouted, the same line over and over, soft and on tune claps were heard too, following the rhythm of the first line of the song. It was a chant, not really a request, but a demand for them to return to the stage. To play again. To reveal the rest of the song that, after all, they had promised his fans.

However, Iwaizumi knew Kuroo wasn’t referring to the high expectations of the thousands of people that were waiting for them at the other side of the black curtain. To hell with that, Hajime only cared about one reaction tonight.

He must have taken his time to speak again, because when he did, Kuroo was looking to the other side of the room, were Oikawa Bokuto and Makki were chatting. The taller male winked at the other’s, probably, directed towards hs white-haired boyfriend, before turning to face Iwaizumi again, golden eyes examining his every move.

“Yeah” He huffed, his heart was beating uncontrollably on his chest, and there was no doubt it had nothing to do with the exhaustion upon his shoulders. No, it was different, completely different.

With one more shout of the crowd, still repeating the same line over and over, the white lights started flickering. Everything fell silent again, as if the world had stopped just for this to happen, Iwaizumi had the feeling that if he looked at his watch, the hands of the clock would be unmoving. 

The chorus of the song echoed through the speakers as the black curtain started opening bit by bit, lights slowly changing color until they were a soft deep blue, an exact replica of the sky that night. 

The light was now on Makki, making his face shine slightly as he hit the drums on the beat, an easy rhythm, maybe a little different from what they usually did, maybe too slow for Makki to really glow and show his skills. But he played with a wide smile, and reassuring eyes met Iwaizumi’s as the chorus started to fade into the first line of the song.

“Lying on the beach, in the middle of December” 

Iwaizumi started, taking slow steps towards the center of the stage, knowing the rest of his friends were already in position. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Oikawa, settling the mic on his hands. It would only be a few more seconds until he noticed the lyrics weren’t the same he had been given, and he realized there was something wrong.

“Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby” 

He sings, starting to move towards the other side of the stage, finishing the last line of the first verse, words coming sweeter than they ever had, although he is slightly confused when he says them, noticing Oikawa is everything but.

The chorus starts again then, but, as Iwaizumi holds the mic tighter on his hand and neares it to his mouth, he is interrupted. Oikawa, device already centimeters apart from his lips, is already singing, words rolling smoothly off his mouth, never leaving the other eyes, but not getting near the other, taking only two steps forward.

“I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say” He says, sending a shiver through Iwaizumi’s spine as he does, he feels his mouth fall slightly open, entranced by Tooru’s voice.

“I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away”  
“And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much”

“So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up” The other sings, sparing a glance back to the taller guitarist, who is leaning against Bokuto with a smirk on his face. Eyes dancing between Oikawa and Iwaizumi before he closes them and lets the music take over. The both of them take over the post-chorus, sparing glances to the crowd and each other.

Then, the second verse comes in, and Iwaizumi almost misses it. A small smile settles on his face as he continues to sing. The cold sweat on his back disappears, and the only thing that takes over his body is a warm and fuzzy feeling. The lights slowly fade even more, turning an even deeper shade of blue as Iwaizumi keeps singing, 

“But I cannot break this habit, pure anxiety  
Stuck here searching for some words that you might need.  
Maybe you don't need them, it's not what we're about”

He sings, as flashing memories of his and Oikawa race through his mind. All the times Iwaizumi had wanted to reassure the other, that he had wished to just say the right thing to stop the heavy feeling of his chest everytime Oikawa felt sad and defeated… all those times don’t matter anymore, because there’s no need. They aren’t about words, but about actions.

“And maybe I'll just slow it down, down, down, down, down…” He finishes, feeling his eyes starting to water, overwhelmed by the feelings, barely aware of anything as he lowers the mic. White dots starting to appear in his vision field as the entire staged is filled with stars, settling him in an empty space.

Then, Oikawa is by his side, sharing the universe with him, always next to him even when there’s nothing but emptiness around. He’s holding his own mic near his mouth, singing the first part of the chorus, facing Iwaizumi’s side profile.

“I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say” He sings again, a shaky hand reaching the other’s right cheek, tilting his head so Iwaizumi is looking at him as he speaks. He faces his childhood friend them, unable to focus on anything else but his eyes watching him with such fondness.

“I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away” And, although Iwaizumi knows it’s just the lyrics, he leans on to Oikawa’s touch for reassurance, letting him caress his face and brush his tears.

“And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much” He continues, and he can’t help but chuckle at hos accurate the lyrics is, as Oikawa moves his hand, using it to intertwine their fingers as he goes on.

He whispers the next sentence, only for Iwaizumi to hear, because right now, there’s no one else in sight. This moment is intimate, theirs only to hold on to forever.

“So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up”

After all this time, were they really anything else besides two scared, young, dumb kids in love?

Hajime is the one who leans in first, barely aware of their friends singing the post-chorus behind them with sweet voices, all that’s on his mind right now is Tooru. As it has always been.

Their lips brush, and it’s exactly how Iwaizumi had imagined through all those years of friendship, although they both are crying. Oikawa’s lips are soft, fitting perfectly with his, and Iwaizumi can’t help but remember every time back at Miyagi where he had been aching to do this. So his hands find their way towards the other’s waist, resting them there as Oikawa wraps his hands over his neck Leaving a lingering sweet taste in his mouth, Iwaizumi parts to breathe, and the shouts of the crowd are practically white noise in his ears by now, but they look towards them.

Holding each other’s hand, crying but with the widest smile ever on their faces. Before the night ends, the curtain closes and the spell is broken, Oikawa whispers again in his ear.

“Took you long enough, Iwa-chan” He says, holding onto his arm and looking him straight in the eyes again. Iwaizumi chuckles, using his free hand to mess with Tooru’s hair a little. His gaze fixes on the crowd and his voice comes out soft and fond.

“Yeah… sorry about that” Iwaizumi answers, a dreaming look on his face.

A minute later, Kuroo, Bokuto and Makki are all over them, laughing loudly and ruffling their hair while the whole crowd cheers and shouts.

He’s never been happier, and when his hand finds Tooru’s again through the messy body pile they all are, he thinks that he could never be grateful enough for this life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a two chapter song fic about Greyson Chance's song: shut up. This is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it until the second one is posted.
> 
> Give a try to the song if you want to, it's obviously relevant in the next chapter!


End file.
